What the Actual Hell
by Dresu-Maela
Summary: "All immature ! Seriously..." Then his eyes went to blond on the chair "Oh, not you!" He said with a goofy smile. What if Blaine and Sam had been caught taking back their trophy ?


Plot: "All immature ! Seriously..." Then his eyes went to blond on the chair "Oh, not you!" He said with a goofy smile. What if Blaine and Sam had been caught taking back their trophy ?

Disclaimer : I do not own glee

I just had this idea of hunter and *blank* to be in the same family, and this story just poped up. I had to write it !

Also, i am not a native speaker so... sorry for any misspelling. Actually, i never thought to write my first story in english, so surprise for me !

Enjoy !

* * *

Slowly, their entered. The room was dark, they passed through the door and started to look around carefully. Blaine looked at Sam at the corner of his eyes. He was walking extravagantly slowly and had his arms apart like the evils in comic books when they steal something. Rolling his eyes he continue to look around. He might play the game, he when for it. He started to act like Sam and passed between the furniture says they were deadly enemies. When he saw something gold.

"Sam !"

"For the last time, I'm not Sam ! My name is Blond Chameleon !" He respond said angrily.

Blaine just showed him by the fingers the trophy.

"Nightbird, your a genius !"

"Just take it and we go already." He whispered.

Sam was going to but the light suddenly went on and an evil voice that Blaine had heard not so long ago..

"Oh I don't think so..."

* * *

He was confused. More, he just was so angry, pleased and worried. When Mary had called, he was so happy to talk to her. He had a week end as his Boss gave him a Monday. Going to Lima wasn't exactly what he needed and she invited him to stay AT&T her house.

He was really delight of that, a week end out of problem...

But in his way from the airport, she called again. "Huney was not himself again." had she said, that he started to avoid her call and to visit home on weekend. And of course, it was to him to fix every thing... Great !

* * *

Blaine was starting to feel annoyed by all this.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to steel back their trophy and run out with it while this little prick saw them from the window, unable to do anything.

But here he was, attached on a chair, Sam next to him in the same position, watching Clarighton on his royal chair with his cat like an evil just out of a comic book. In fact Sam was still in his game of super heroes...

"You won't get out of this, evil one ! Someone will rescue us and punish you !"

Sam, Sam, Sam...

"They can try..." Said Hunter Clarighton "But of what I can see, it is you who entered a privet establishment without authorization."

Of course the bastard just had to smirked.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to let two incompetent like you to steel a trophy ?" He continued

"And really, what's with the costume ?" Said Sebastian at his side.

Sam looked at him as he were stupid, I just put internally my palm on my face.

* * *

I rushed to the warblers chore room, when a blond thing run to me and knocked me down.

"Nick ! Get off me !"

He just ignored me and ramble how much he missed me and how he arrived at the right time, as the new captain of the warblers was a real jerk and had kidnaped people and...

"Wait what !" I said incredulous "Kidnaped !"

"Well not really but he sequestered them in the antic where the trophy is"

"Trophy ? What trophy ?"

"The one he rob from the new directions..."He said.

Jeff went running in the room and saw Nick still siting on me while I tried to escape and listening to what ever insulte he can find on the captain. He helped me get out from under Nick. "Thanks." I whispered.

"I've never been so glad to see you, you'll be able to stick some plumb in those head."

"Okay, whose the new captain, in fact that's not my problem I have to find someone before and-"

But I was cut before I could finish and was answered by a chorus of "Hunter Clarighton"

I froze, and took a deep breath...

"HUNTER CORY CLARIGHTON !"

And stormed out the room, followed quickly by Jeff and Nick, then by the rest of the Warblers who saw me pass.

* * *

"HUNTER CORY CLARIGHTON !"

Blaine saw Hunter turn pale drastically, at his side, Sebastian looked panicked.

"GET YOUR FREAKING FUCKING SKINNY ASS OVER HERE !"

He frowned, wasn't that-

The door flew open, and there stood the love of his life, Kurt Hummel, looking angrier than when Finn had tried to clean his cloth. "Uncle-" The frighten whispered so low I almost didn't hear it, but the deadly silence of the room made every one trun to Hunter in chock. Uncle ?! Beside him, he heard Sam saying the word in astonish.

"Hunter..." He seemed to growled "I think we need to talk."

If possible, Hunter retreated more onto his chair. The cat in his lap started to wipe as his hand was firmly grasped on its back. Kurt walk to Hunter took the cat away from him. "Be carful ! You almost hurt Voldemort"

Voldemort... He didn't want to comment on it... But his lips were showing a little smirk. Sam, however, did not retrain to. "Voldemort ?!" He said incredulous. Kurt ignored him, and Sebastian just snort-almost-laughed. Kurt send him a death glare witch made him take a step back, strange from him whom always barracked back at Kurt.

"Huney, I told you expressly to not start something stupid while you were at Dalton..." He stated quietly.

"When I was invited to come visit, your mother told me you stopped coming home and talking to her." I saw his fist trembling of visible controlling anger. " You worried her and when I come to see you, I discovered you used your power of captain over and act as an actual jerk !" His words raising of anger until he screamed the last one.

"What I'm I going to do with you..." He sight then turn his head to us, still bond to a chair.

"And you ! Do you know how irresponsible you were being !" Then turn his head to Sam. " Not you Sammy, " he said in a sweet voice, and turn right to me. "but you ! Are you stupid or what ! Gosh I'm surrounded by immature..." He said dramatically, but looked at Sam fondly, "Not you Sam, you are like that all the time, it's not your fault" and he smiled.

He then looked intensely at Hunter who seemed to look so little under Kurt's eyes.

"Don't think I didn't saw you trying to snick out Sebastian." Who was, indead, near the door, sticking out of the room. He turned slowly, not looking at Kurt.

"I gave you the responsibility to look over him Smyth, how disappointed will be your mother when she will know, I don't even imagine what Laure would say." Sebastian paled drastically.

"Please don't tell my sister !"

Kurt narrowed his eyes "We'll see..." And with his arm, pointed Sebastian where to go, beside Hunter, who was trying to go behind his seat while being on in, an interesting visual. However, he stopped when he felt Kurts eyes on him and stayed still.

Kurt then continued to scream at us but Sam of immaturity, threatening to call our mothers and other vivid threats. This is the fist time I saw Kurt that angry, and it scared to shit out of me !

Heads started to point out of the door to see what was happening. To the point where they where pushed forward to see, when Nick fell under the pressure of curious dalton boys, to room came silent.

Kurt turned slowly to them, a vein was pulsing at his temple.

"Don't you have something else to do ?" Only silence respond him. "Well get OUT !"

You didn't have to count one two three, everybody already left. Kurt then went to Hunter and pins his ear.

"You are coming with me. And you," he pointed Sebastian "I let you go for now. And get them out of there will you." He said, pointing at us. "I'll see you at home Sammy." He continued more cheerfully. And left, Hunter bend down by Kurt grip on his ear. Sreaming out of pain. The second they were out of sight, Nick and Jeff jumped in the room.

"What was that !" "I though you didn't like him!" "Who does he know your mother !"

"Not the point ! How does he even know Hunter in the first place !" "And-"

"Shut it !" Jeff and Nick stopped brutally in there flow of question at Sebastian outburst. "Okay so, Kurt is Hunter's uncle."

"Uncle !"

"But I he doesn't have any sibling that I know."

"No his mother had a daughter before marring Kurts father, she's his half sister, she had a baby four years younger than Kurt. I knew Hunter by my sister who is very close to his mother. And-"

"Wait wait. Four years younger, that's not possible, Hunter is a junior, that's two years."

"Okay first, Hunter is in sophomore and second of all, he skipped one year, which mean he is one year younger than his class mate. So as I was saying, I knew Hunter but I didn't know his relation to Kurt before this summer where my sister met Kurt at hunters house. Scary enough, they became very close and when Kurt knew Hunter was going to Dalton, he want directly to me to be carful with him, with my sister behind I could say no. And I saw later on how scary Kurt can be and that our previous fight really didn't reflect what he can do when he is angry."

While saying all that, he was taking out the ropes around me.

"Any way, Kurt always had been very protective over Hunter and in the same way take his role of uncle I bit to much I think. But thankfully, my sister isn't here this week so he can't do any thing to me."

"Sebastian..."

He paled. I turn to the door, Kurt was there lend against the door.

"Wha- what are you doing here ?" He took a step back

"I forgot Voldemort." True, the cat was sleeping on Sams' laps. "And I changed my mind," he said while taking carefully the cat. He quickly took Sebastians' ear walked at the door. "I will have I little chit chat with your sister."

"Ouch ! Ouch ! Let me go ! And for your imformation, Laure isn't here this week, she went to France !"

"Oh but she decided to come early, didn't you know ?" He pulled him more "Come one I don't want to let little Hunny alone in the car, who knows what he could do." And with that they were gone.

Nick went to me and started to complain of how Kurt didn't trust him enough to tell him about his family. He lift me up and started to direct me to his dorm.

"I see you later Sam !" I said behind my shoulder.

"Yeah but co-"

I didn't heard the rest as I to far and Jeff had also started to talk frenetically about what just happened. But seriously, I was in state of chock, what the actual hell happened !

* * *

"-uld you take me out of the chair." Sam asked, to no one.

He was alone, in the middle of a class, attached to a chair by rope.

"Hello ? Nobody is here ?"

Silence

"Please ?"

Oh well that went great, the trophy was still in front of him, someone would of course come to take it back right ?

...

Right ?

Fin

* * *

So how was it ?

Do I pass ?

oh and please **review** ! It would be much appreciate ^^

bye!


End file.
